


This is Stupid

by 01blackcat02



Series: ...and you've got your demons, and, darling, they all look like me... [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01blackcat02/pseuds/01blackcat02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is stupid.</p><p>Arthur told himself when Francis first mentioned it.</p><p>This is stupid.</p><p>He said again after he looked through the bloody website.</p><p>“This is stupid.” The British omega muttered as he straightened up the pillows in his nest."</p><p>I'm blanking out on a summary for this because I thought I already posted this here TT_TT This has to be at least a year old??? Maybe? Originally posted to tumblr now (finally) available on Ao3 for your enjoyment. </p><p>Warning: Angst. Lots of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I can not believe I never posted this story here!!! Omg....

This is stupid.

Arthur told himself when Francis first mentioned it.

This is stupid.

He said again after he looked through the bloody website.

“This is stupid.” The British omega muttered as he straightened up the pillows in his nest.

He looked around the darkened interior of his nesting area. The firm foam cushions lined the perimeter of the closet and soft mattress laid in the middle with various blankets and pillows strategically placed to his liking. There was even a small fridge stocked up with water bottles and packaged snacks all ready for him.

Arthur spend all day going back and forth between his kitchen and the nest fixing and moving blankets and toys in a nervous habit even though he knew his nest was perfect.

Heat waves shimmered in the back of his spine amping up his nervousness and anticipation, but it was not here yet.

Arthur stepped out of the nesting area and briskly walked back to the kitchen to make some tea for his frazzled nerves.  
  
“This is so fucking stupid.” The omega muttered.

He filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove his fingers tapping on the counter impatiently. Arthur’s eyes darted to the manila folder innocently sitting on the counter. All the legal paperwork has been worked out weeks prior but still Arthur’s fingers itched to shuffle through the stack of papers, to look over the fine print that he already checked and double-checked.

It wouldn’t do him any good anyways, he already signed off on everything.

The water quietly started to shimmer and Arthur almost gave in to the nervous impulse and reached for the folder when the doorbell rang.

The omega jerked his hand back in surprise, then smoothed down the front of his shirt with shaking hands.

“Fucking finally.” He muttered under his breath as he briskly walked to the door and almost tripped over his feet.

His hands were still shaking as Arthur unlocked the bolt on the door, a mixed feeling of fear and anticipation running through him.

When he finally managed to open his door the relief was instant although, the feeling of anxiety was still there.

“Hiya! How you doing darling?”

Alfred grinned at Arthur with his warm smile, but the omega could tell by the audible gulp and the slight narrowing of the alpha’s eyes that the pre-heat scent instantly affected the American.

“Fine, fine. Get in here will you.” Arthur hurriedly rushed the alpha in, glancing outside his door to make sure none of his nosy neighbours were sticking their heads out.

With Alfred safely inside his flat the omega became nervous again. He fidgeted with his hands while averting his eyes from the alpha.

“So um, would you like some tea or maybe coffee? I think I have instant here somewhere…could never figure out those brewing things why do they have to have all those settings not like a tea kettle you just fill it up and put it on the stove no rocket science there but cof-”

“Arthur.”

The Omega jerked and looked at Alfred’s smiling face.

“I’m your boyfriend of five years, remember?"The American alpha reached out to hold Arthur’s hands. "We are about to mate.”  He smiled and lifted Arthur’s hands up to and kissed each one. “Don’t worry so much, we already discussed everything. So just breath okay? Let yourself go and trust me.”

Alfred’s smile was so genuine that Arthur couldn’t help but to return it.

They stood in the hallway, Arthur’s scent dissolved onto a calm sugary one. He stepped forward inhaling Alfred’s own, a mix of sandalwood and pines. He recognized the scent and it relaxed him further.

The sudden whistle of the kettle startled the pair.

“Ah, I should go get that.” Arthur jerked his hands away awkwardly a red blush spread out on his ears.

He turned away to go to the kitchen, but a firm authoritative ‘No’ halted him in his tracks.

Alfred’s hands wrapped around him. Distantly Arthur heard himself mutter about the kettle, but Alfred started nuzzling into his neck and the omega couldn’t remember why he needed to leave those strong arms.

Alfred licked up Arthur’s neck to the omega’s red ear and lightly bit on it startling the Brit.

“You still have that shirt I gave you, right?” When Arthur nodded Alfred’s tongue licked inside his ears coaxing a moan from the smaller male.

“Good. Go put it on. Just the shirt. I’ll make the tea, just the way you like it.” Alfred bit again more harshly on the lobe and Arthur, to his embarrassment, loudly moaned as a spike of pleasure shot through his body.  
  
Letting go Alfred breathed against the ear pressing himself to Arthur’s body. "And then, after you’re nice and ready, we’ll go to the nest. Okay?"

Arthur was nodding his agreement before the alpha even finished. Something about that voice just melted the omega’s insides igniting the instinct to obey.

Alfred let go and Arthur shivered feeling the alpha’s eyes on him, predatory and hungry, as the omega waddled to his bedroom.

It wasn’t until he was standing in his underwear holding the alpha’s shirt he had been sleeping in for the past weeks that the doubt returned.

_This is so stupid._

In a moment of panic Arthur thought to call the whole thing off.

He could. It was within his full rights. But then he would be alone for his heat. Again. And that was even worse. He was 35 for fucks sake. It’s about time he felt a real knot and not some cheap imitation of a plastic toy.

Determination restored he pulled the batman shirt on with trembling hands. Alfred’s scent instantly did wonders to his insides, melting the fear and igniting the fire.  
  
He nuzzled the collar, inhaling deeply momentarily forgetting that this wasn’t a regular night when he spend some time nuzzling the shirt before sleep.

“Like my scent don’t you?”

Arthur’s eyes flew to the alpha standing in the doorway cheeks flushed red.

“Em, well…yes…it’s quite nice.”

Alfred laughed and walked up to the flushed omega.

“Here drink, it’s Chamomile.” Alfred smiled and held out the mug of steaming tea.

Reaching out for the offered mug Arthur drank a few gulps, the tea instantly soothed his frazzled nerves. Alfred steeped it perfectly and put a little milk just the way Arthur showed him.

Looking over the rim of the mug Arthur curiously watched as Alfred walked towards the omega’s nesting area.

A jolt of self consciousness sparked his anxiety once more. What if his nest wasn’t good enough? 

Taking another sip the omega forcefully squashed that feeling. No his nest was fucking perfect. If the alpha doesn’t like it he can take a hike.

Alfred crouched down by the entrance, looking around the dark interior of the closet. He turned and smiled in approval at Arthur.

“Your nest looks great.” He praised.

Pride exploded in his chest and Arthur fully relaxed.  
  
Damn right it was.

He walked over to the alpha. “Thank you.” He gently replied looking at his handy work.

Alfred stood up next to Arthur. “So, you wanna get in there or cuddle on the couch with a movie while we wait for your heat to start?”

Arthur looked around his room considering his options. 

Normally he would huddle up in his nest and waited until his heat came so that he didn’t have to stumble half delirious around the flat. But with Alfred accommodating him Arthur didn’t have to worry about that. Plus, he didn’t think he could handle being in such a confined space with an alpha while still fully rational.

“Ah…a movie sounds nice. And….maybe we can cuddle for a bit?” He finished shyly.

Alfred laughed and pulled the omega into a hug. “You’re too cute, you know.”

They settled on Arthur’s sofa. Despite putting on a film, some chick flick Arthur randomly found, Alfred insisted on nuzzling and hugging the omega. They shared a kiss and another, eventually the small, shy kisses evolved into a full make out session.

The heat slowly shimmered and when it boiled over Arthur was covered in hickeys panting as he tried to arch his body up into Alfred’s.

He felt his hole clench as the seat of his pants became wet.

“Al….Alfred….please….."The omega panted against the alpha’s lips.

Arthur felt Alfred’s cock grow and licked his lips in anticipation.

Alfred lifted the trembling omega up as he got up from the sofa, movie forgotten. Arthur wrapped his legs around Alfred’s torso, rubbing his still clothed cock against the alpha.

In turn, Alfred groped Arthur’s ass sucking another mark onto the omega’s shoulder as they stumbled to the nest.

Finally inside the comforting darkness Alfred lowered Arthur down and sat up to pull his clothes off.

Sensing where he was, Arthur grabbed at the pillows pushing one under his ass and reached for the blankets to grab onto.

They talked it out earlier and the first round Arthur wanted to face the alpha then after the first knotting they can do it anyway the alpha wanted.

Firmly grasping the blanked Arthur looked up at Alfred, whose eyes were running up and down his body. The blue reached the omega’s green and after an affirmative nod Alfred moved over Arthur.

Arthur’s body twitched as Alfred’s larger body hovered over his. The closeness made him feel dizzy and claustrophobic, but Alfred’s scent was nice and calming. 

The alpha’s hand ran up the omega’s slim torso pushing the shirt up. Alfred leaned down to kiss a trail up from the belly button all the way to the right nipple. Grazing his teeth over the bud Alfred ran his index finger over the left bud causing a small whimper from the omega. Encouraged he took it into his mouth sucking and running his tongue over it as his hand worked over the other one.

Arthur arched into the touch and full out moaned when Alfred’s hand eventually moved down to wrap around his leaking cock.

The Alpha jerked him off, rubbing and twisting his thumb over the sensitive head.

Arthur’s hole twitched as more slick leaked out.

"I…I want you to…ah…touch me there.” Arthur moaned out. He hoped that Alfred understood where ‘there’ was as he was slowly losing his head to the heat. It won’t be too long now till Arthur will be reduced to a babbling mess that could only drool and moan.

Pulling the nipple lightly with his teeth before letting go, Alfred kissed Arthur’s lips his hand stopped jerking the omega’s cock and reached further down to the quivering hole. He rubbed two fingers against the entrance, spreading the slick before only lightly pushing his digits in.

Pulling apart Alfred whispered against Arthur’s lips. “Is this what you want doll? You want me to breed you? Make you nice and full as I knot you? I won’t know unless you tell me directly babydoll.”

Those teasing fingers were driving Arthur crazy. He wanted to smack the cocky alpha, instead he found himself begging.

Pleased Alfred smirked capturing Arthur’s lips again and pushing his tongue inside just as his two fingers thrusted into Arthur’s leaking hole.

He scissored and rubbed at the walls as he tongue fucked Arthur’s mouth.

When Arthur couldn’t take anymore of the teasing, he whined and wrapped his arms around Alfred impatiently scratching at the alpha’s broad back.

Releasing the hot kiss for air Alfred panted against Arthur’s wet lips. “Hold on babydoll I gotta make sure your nice and ready for me.”

Moving down Alfred ignored Arthur’s whine of protest and grabbed the omega’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart to look at the hole.

It opened up and more slick leaked out. The sweet scent clouded Alfred’s mind and he leaned in pressing his tongue against it.

Arthur yelped and arched off the mattress. He reached for Alfred’s hair pulling on the alpha’s golden strands.

“A-again. Please again, again, again.” The omega babbled and moaned louder as Alfred leaned back in.

He sucked on the hole drinking in the sweet slick occasionally running his tongue over the hole. Finally he thrusted inside pushing in as far as he could rubbing against the clenching muscles.

Arthur gave a harsh pull on his hair and a moment later Alfred felt cum spill on his face. Closing his eyes he continued to tongue fuck the omega’s hole as Arthur rode out his first orgasm.

When Arthur fully relaxed Alfred pulled back. He wiped warm cum off his face and licked it off his fingers watching Arthur’s body twitch as the omega recovered.

Once his face was mostly clean Alfred laid beside Arthur pulling the Brit into a hug. The alpha’s cock throbbed with need for release, but he’d have to wait till Arthur recovered to go again.

Arthur curled into Alfred’s chest lightly tracing patterns on the alpha’s biceps. His breathing slowly returned to normal and he felt sated and sleepy for a moment. Although he knew it will be maybe ten minutes before he’s back to his previous state.

So this is what he was missing all this time.

Curling in Arthur didn’t realize he dozed off until a heat wave startled him awake. He groaned as Alfred rolled them over pressing between his spread legs and thrusting his cock inside.

Arthur would have complained at the sudden mounting if he wasn’t busy encouraging the alpha and meeting those hard enthusiastic thrusts with equal vigor.

The alpha pressed him into the mattress panting into his ear. Normally Arthur’s claustrophobia would kick in and he would start pushing against the weight but now he welcomed it and the assertion of dominance that it implied.

Alfred’s shirt, that Arthur was still wearing, pooled around his armpits, his cock now fully hard rubbed against Alfred’s stomach smearing precum. Vaguely Arthur noticed some cum on the alpha’s face from his earlier orgasm. He watched Alfred’s eyes dark with lust as he pounded into the omega. When Alfred moved to suck on the omega’s neck, Arthur felt the cum rub off on his face.

The second orgasm crept up on Arthur unexpectedly when Alfred suddenly changed the angle and pounded straight into his prostate.

Arthur was instantly cuming. 

His hole clenching around the still thrusting cock until it finally stilled and Arthur felt the long anticipated knot forming inside.

The omega gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as the knot expanded to the point of pain. The muscled in his hole clamped down onto the knot until eventually it stopped growing and the pain dulled, settling into a feeling of comfort and content. 

The knot felt snug and secure, locking the two men together as Alfred’s cock continued to fill the omega. Relaxing into the blankets sprawled around him Arthur watched Alfred pant through hooded eyes.

It was everything he ever read about and more.

A feeling stirred inside him reminding the omega of the reality, but Arthur pushed it aside as Alfred laid down on top of him whispering lovingly into his ear.

* * *

After a week long heat they emerged from the nest. 

Arthur grabbed a shower the moment he could firmly stand on two legs. When he was finally done scrubbing himself clean, Arthur pulled on a fluffy bathrobe and cautiously wandered into the bedroom.

Alfred was laying on his bed looking through his phone.

“Em. The shower is all yours.” Arthur awkwardly stated.

Putting the device away Alfred grinned. “Great!” He got up and rummaged through his bag pulling out some fresh clothing. Before stepping into the bathroom Alfred stopped to give Arthur a light kiss.

When the sound of water started Arthur looked a little lost at his nest. He should start cleaning the bedding and put everything away. But a sob caught in his throat and he rushed to the kitchen.

With shaky hands he put the kettle on the stove, fingers tapping on the counter as he waited for the water to boil.

“Stupid. This is so stupid.” He muttered and rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

Breathing in and out shallowly he fanned some air at his face with his hands wishing the tears to vanish before the alpha emerged.

Just as he barely managed to compose himself, Alfred’s voice startled him and almost broke the dam Arthur build up inside.

“Thanks for the shower. You need anything?” The Alpha walked up and wrapped his arms around the omega. “Hey now. It’s okay it’ll pass.” He kissed Arthur’s cheeks and nuzzled into the back of his neck.

“Here sit down I’ll make you that tea you like.” Guiding Arthur into one of the kitchen chairs, Alfred swiftly found the tea tin and a cup from the cupboards. 

Arthur watched through teary eyes as Alfred took the kettle off the stove and poured boiling water over the chamomile he placed in a cup.

“I just got a confirmation that the payment went through.” He lightly started keeping his voice calm and soothing. Putting the kettle back he went to the fridge grabbing the milk. After he poured a few drops in Alfred walked to Arthur placing the cup in front of the quiet omega.

Sitting down at the table Alfred grabbed one of Arthur’s hands rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin.

“You’ll receive another email, a survey. It’ll be really great if you could fill it out.” He smiled and Arthur could only nod as more tears ran down his cheeks. “Now I know this is a little rushed, but if you need our services in the future we recommend you stay with your assigned alpha. In this case me.” Alfred grinned. “It could be jarring and confusing for your body if you switch alphas too many times. I’ll be more than happy to accommodate you again if you like.”

Arthur silently nodded again his instincts screaming at him, but there was nothing he could do.

Alfred hesitated, before reaching up to wipe the tears away. “Come 'er let’s get you to bed.”

Grabbing the tea Alfred guided Arthur back to the bedroom. He put the cup on the side table before stripping the omega out of his robe and back into the batman shirt. He tucked Arthur into bed and leaned in to kiss his forehead. 

Before Alfred could fully pull back Arthur’s hand caught the alpha’s wrist.

“Does it really go away?” His words were meek and a little breathless. Then he got angry. “Don’t you have omegas grow attached to you after all that?” He gestured towards the nesting closet.

Alfred sat down and freed his hand to hold Arthur’s. “Are you gonna stalk me?” The Alpha badly joked, his smile weak.

Arthur frowned his eyes narrowed at the alpha in disapproval. “No! I will do no such thing.”

“Good, since you signed all those legal forms. Remember?” Alfred grinned, then with a softer tone he added. “It’s the same for me. Even if I really liked a certain grumpy English omega I can’t pursue them, I’ll get in big trouble.” He smiled sadly.

Pushing the omega down under the covers Alfred got up. “Go to sleep Arthur.” He ordered and Arthur couldn’t find it within himself to object.

“Don’t worry it will pass. Soon you’ll find a mate and this will be nothing more than a crazy experiment.” Alfred grinned and with a last look at the omega walked out of the room.

Distantly Arthur heard the soft click of his lock, with a spare key he left for the alpha above the door frame.  
  
The silence of his apartment hit him full force.

He wasn’t mated. There would be no alpha to greet him each day. No children to look after. Arthur was still very much alone. And despite Alfred’s promise of him finding a mate, deep down Arthur knew that was a lie. He was destined to die alone and no amount of money or an alpha accommodating his heat could bring him the happiness Arthur was so desperately seeking.

Tears welled up in his eyes again and he turned to cuddle under the covers inhaling Alfred’s scent in the shirt.

The emptiness and self-loathing spread, and Arthur prayed that Alfred was right about the heat bonding passing and that he could go back to feeling nothing again.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been inspired by a fanfic from the Inception fandom The Revolution Will Not Be Civilized by the_ragnarok. I’m not in the fandom *Edit: (at the time but now....oh boy...the Inception fandom has some very good quality writing)* but by chance I came across some really good writing from various authors for the Eames/Arthur pairing. I really recommend this story it’s really good! 
> 
> That story mentioned heat accommodations between strangers that could result in temporary heat bonding. So of course plot bunnies took over and resulted in this. 
> 
> I tried to edit this for several weeks now, hopefully it turned out well…considering I’ve been feeling pretty low lately…well thanks for reading! *Edit: made some changes to misspelled words and grammatical errors, all that I found anyways...*


End file.
